iHave Changed
by omggcece
Summary: Carly dumps Sam and Freddie for popularity and they eventually figure out there feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Carly wants to go back to what she remembers.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer**: I do not own iCarly.

**Summary**: Carly dumps Sam and Freddie for popularity and they eventually figure out there feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Carly wants to go back to what she remembers.

**A/N**: The gang is in there junior year and Carly dumped them in the beginning of last year. FYI, none of the Season 3 episodes happened. _Beware! I'm not that good with Carly's POV!_

Carly 

**_Joannie _**

.....................................

"Sam, that was completely uncalled for!" Freddie Benson yelled at Sam Puckett, my best friend since I was eight.

It was a normal day at Ridgeway; Freddie and Sam were ignoring me, off bickering in there own little world, Germy sitting alone, sneezing all over his food, Gibby in the nurse's office being treated for something Sam did to him, people sitting with their respective cliques.

What was I doing, you ask? I was staring over at the Pop Committe's table, where the most popular girls in school sat at.

I mean, I love doing iCarly and hanging out with Sam and Freddie, but when they start arguing I feel like a third wheel, y'know? I wish they'd just kiss and get it over with already...

"Ow!" Carly yelled, rubbing her head as she bent down to pick up the paper airplane that had hit her.

Sam turned her head away from Freddie and clenched her fists, rising from the table. "Carls..." Sam started through gritted teeth, looking through the lunch room.

Oh my God! Freddie looks kinda ... _sad_that Sam stopped arguing with him! Aw, Seddie moment! Oh, Seddie is Sam and Freddie's couple name, kinda like Brangelina or something.

"Sam, it's ok! You can sit down," I giggled, putting the airplane on the lunch table.

Freddie smiled as Sam turned her attention back to him, "What were we arguing about, Freddork?"

Freddie replied and Sam started up the arguement again, leaving me, once again, ignored. Oh well.

**_hey shay, you ever thought of ditching sam and freddie?_**

**_XOXO,  
Joannie_**

Was this really from Joannie Mittpatrick? What if this is some kind of cruel trick? I wondered, eyeing everyone in the Ridgeway High lunchroom.

My eyes met Joannie's for a second and she winked before she turned back. "It definitely has to be from her!" I squealed. Sam and Freddie stopped arguing to look at me. Oops. I didn't mean to say that out loud! Darnit!

"What defitnely has to be from her?" Freddie asked confusedly.

And this is a rare moment when I wish Seddie would argue and ignore me. "Um, nothing. Nothing to do with you!" I stated fastly (And nervously, might I add.), looking anywhere but them.

"Carls," Sam said, but paused to burp, "I'm your best friend, your supposed to tell me everything. Right, Freddork?"

Freddie nodded. Man, what happened to the days when Freddie worshipped me? I quickly laid the note on my lap and scribbled my response.

"Look, guys, I gotta work on my report for Miss Briggs' class. Talk to you later, all right?" I said, jumping up from my seat. Freddie gulped and Sam clenched her fists.

"Carly, I wanna know what's going on!"

Freddie turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Your going to leave me with Sam for the rest of lunch period?"

I nodded as I ran away from the table. I could see out the corner of my eye Sam rolling her eyes and sitting back down. Freddie looked kinda scared.

Anyhoo, I quickly walked up to the Pop Committee's table and slammed the note on the table in front of Joannie.

Sometimes. Why? I don't want SandF figuring anything out, so can you meet me after school at Kayandra's Bakery? Thx in advance! 

Love, Carly

........

I closed my eyes and smiled, taking in the sweet smells that filled the bakery.

I usually went to Kayandra's when I was out with Griffin or Mark Kayandra. Freddie didn't know of the bakery so he couldn't spy on me like he did on my first date with Shane.

But lately, he's been less stalker-ish. I kinda miss the attention, y'know? It was nice, in a way.

"Yo, Shay! Ya gonna sit down are keep on standing by the door?" Mark Kayandra called, jogging up to me.

He had peanut butter colored skin, dark brown eyes, matching hair and a smile that made every girl at Ridgeway swoon.

I was most def proud to say that Mark was mine. "Ha ha, very funny," I said playfully, sitting down at a nearby table. Oh, how I loved it when we flirted!

Wait, that came out wrong. "And what will the lovely Carly Shay be ordering?" Mark said smoothly, pulling out a notepad and a hot pink pen.

"Um, Mark? Why do you..."

Mark's expression darkened, "My mom made me carry the pen, okay? I hate pink! OK?"

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "It's okay, baby."

Mark sighed of relief. "But, seriously, what will you be having?"

"Hmm, how 'bout a blueberry muffin with a cup of hot chocolate?" I suggested, looking at the door for Joannie.

"Sure," Mark said. I could hear him walking away and then walking back to the table. "Who ya waiting for, sweetie?"

I shivered a little as I felt his warm breath on my neck. Dang, Shay! Stop acting like a fangirl! You've been dating him for a week! "Sam!" I answered, a little too quickly.

"Oh, cool," Mark said tiredly.

.....

It had been 20 minutes and I was getting a little worried. I had devoured my muffin and was getting to my last few drops of hot coco. Plus, Mark had finished his shift and told me to text him if Sam ever showed up. (Sam had bullied him up to 9th grade when he became popular. He tries to forget about her.)

.....

23 minutes later, Joannie the Great finally showed up!

She had came in a way too short skirt, blue baby doll tee, and some uggs that matched her skirt.

"How come you were so late?" I questioned as she sat down and a waitress came over to our table.

"What will you be having?"

Joannie placed her clutch on the table and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ice coffee will be all."

"I won't be having anything."

The waitress who's name was apparently Leah nodded and scribbled down Joannie's order, taking my empty cup back with her.

"Fashionably late, Shay, fashionably late," She said to me like I was a 5 year old.

"Um, okay...so, um, about your note.." I begun nervously, fidgeting in my seat.

"Look -- _Carly_," Joannie started, saying Carly like it was a word she had never said before, "Fiona is moving to Florida and we have a spot open on the Pop Committee. We want you to join and drop those nerds."

I tapped my fingers on the table, thinking this over. It'd be great to be part of the Pop Committee! Besides, I _am_ a cheerleader. Would it really hurt having friends outside of Sam and Freddie?

But, then again, Sam would freak. She hates Joannie and the rest of her posse. Freddie? I don't think he'd really care.

I would still have time to do iCarly, wouldn't I? Yes, I would. I'd be able to sit at the same table that Mark sits at. But I wouldn't sit at the same table as Sam and Freddie...

"Sh - I mean, Carly, I don't have all day!" Joannie barked, sipping her ice coffee.

"I'll ... join, Joannie."

"Awesome!" Joannie said, putting her hand up for a hand five. I slapped her hand back. "I was really afraid you'd say no! I mean, imagine the gossip if Joannie Mittpatrick got rejected?"

I nodded nervously. "Yeah..."

"Anyways," she started, picking up her clutch and pushing in her seat, "See ya tomorrow at cheerleading practice!"

......

"WHAT?" Sam screeched, putting Freddie in a headlock.

"I didn't do anything, Sam!" Freddie squeaked out.

"Shut up!" Sam shouted, turning her head back to me. "How could you join the Pop Committee?"

"Sam, stop freaking out! I mean, sometimes, Freddie, you sit with the AV club! And, Sam, sometimes you sit with the jocks!"

Sam's grip on Freddie tightened. "It's. Not. The same!"

"Whatever!" I huffed, opening the door.

Sam's eyes narrowed and she finally let Freddie go. She got up from the couch and marched out the door.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, getting up from my couch. "Where are you going? Home?"

Freddie grabbed his backpack and ran out the door after Sam, completely ignoring me.

.....

**Next chapter it's going to be in Sam's POV since it's starting off with a Seddie scene.**

**I would keep going, but I read a big pet peeve are switching POV's in the middle of the chapter, so, yeah.**

**iGhost Town and The Forgotten SHOULD be updated later today! *wink*  
-omggcece**


	2. Regret

**Bunny Note**: I'm sooo sorry for the long delay! I started school last week and my teach gave us homework and a History project too do. Then this week we have a History test, Math test, and a HW packet. Doesn't she understand it's the second week?! Ugh, sorry for my rant. I just really need to vent.:/

**Last Time**: Carly met up with ----, and found out the Pop Committee wanted her to join. She told Sam and she freaked out, Freddie ran after her, Carly felt like a piece of crap, and now it's time for some Seddie goodness!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own iCarly, Dan the Man does.

* * *

_What the chiz?!_ Samantha Puckett thought as she felt a raindrop on her hand.

She wiped her now wet hand on her skinny jeans and growled when she heard a familiar male voice call her name. _**"Sam!"**_

She put on the hood of her hoodie and quickly ran out into the rain. She knew the brunette had followed her out into the rain when she heard him call her name once again. **_"Sam!"_**

The blond turned around angrily, Freddie almost knocking her over. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Freddie ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips, trying to think of something to say. "Look, Sam - can we please talk about this INDOORS, where it isn't raining?"

Sam rolled her eyes, half-running, half-walking past the technical producer.

* * *

Sam muttered a "thank you," under her breath as she attempted to dry out her hair a little bit.

Freddie took off his jacket and rummaged through his refrigerator. "Want anything?"

Sam threw the now wet towel on the boy's couch (of course covered with plastic) and tapped her chin in thought. "Um, you got any ham?"

"Nope - but we do have, um, tofu..." Freddie trailed off, lifting his head out of the fridge and getting ready to close it, already knowing his friend would say no to the request.

"I'll have some," Sam answered tiredly, tapping her fingernails on the dining room table.

"WHAT?"

"God, what's with all the shouting? I just said I wanted some tofu!" Sam shouted back, an annoyed expression gracing her features.

"Samantha Puckett wants tofu?" Freddie asked in shock, his mouth still hanging open.

Sam ignored Freddie addressing her by her first name. "I'm really hungry, okay? So get me some tofu."

Freddie finally closed his mouth and 2 minutes later placed the plate of tofu in front of the blond, not wanting to annoy her anymore than he already had.

Sam poked at the tofu for a few minutes before stuffing it into her mouth. "It's alright," Sam mumbled out, her mouth full of food.

Freddie nodded, even though he hadn't heard a word the blond had said.

He smiled when he saw a stray piece of blond hair fall into her face and she angrily swatted at it. Freddie brushed away the stray piece before he could think about the results of his actions.

He gasped in fear and waited for the blonde's reaction, scooting away from her.

She just stared wide eyed at the brunette until Mrs. Benson came home and made a big deal out of nothing.

"Freddie! What is she doing here?! I told you the only place you could go while I was gone was to Carly's..."

Mrs. Benson's shouts and screams flew to the back of Sam's head as she thought over the events that had happened a second ago, maybe a minute, 2 minutes?

Freddie, however, was failing at calming his mother down. Sam slowly got up from the chair and pushed it in, grabbing the plate of tofu and heading out the door.

Freddie noticed her leaving and ran out into the hallway after her, ignoring his mother's shouts it was time for his tick bath.

"Um, Sam .. I didn't mean, to, uh-," Freddie was cut off when Sam's lips crashed against his.

He stared down at the blond in shock. She pulled away as quickly as she had leaned forward and kissed him and looked up at him angrily.

"I understand Benson," Sam said through gritted teeth, stomping down the hallway.

Freddie touched his lips, still frozen, that now had cherry chap stick on them.

He quickly caught up with her and spun her around, smashing his lips against hers.

"NO KISSING IN THE LOBBY!!!!" Lewbert screamed, suddenly waking up out of nowhere.

"Freddie? FREDDIE?" Mrs. Benson screamed, running into the lobby. When she figured out what all the commotion was about, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted, knocking the wet floor sign down.

"Ma...Marrisa?" Lewbert breathed out, ignoring the two teens that were still kissing.

The moment happened in slow motion: Lewbert ran towards her and fell to his knees, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I must perform CPR!" Lewbert declared, leaning in. Her eyes quickly opened and she put a hand over the doorman's lips.

"I'm fine, Lewb," Mrs. Benson breathed out, her face in a mixture of disgust and appreciation.

He sighed in relief.

Mrs. Benson smiled and gingerly put her hand on his wart. He gasped. No one had ever touched his wart with such, such ...

Freddie and Sam had broken apart just after Mrs. Benson had woke up and had started talking about where this put there relationship.

"I prefer you call me Captain instead of girlfriend, alright Freddork?"

Freddie gaped. "Sam! Captain? Seriously?" He closed his mouth, trying not too roll his eyes at his newly declared girlfriend ... or Captain. Whatever.

He gasped in shock when he noticed out of the corner of his eye his Mom and Lewbert's faces dangerously close.

"Nooo!" Freddie shouted, running over to were his Mom and Lewbert lay.

Lewbert and Marissa's eyes popped open and they stared at Freddie in shock.

Sam, however, was huddled over in laughter.

Freddie tackled Lewbert. "Stay away from my Mom!"

Marissa quickly got up and tried to remove her son from her on and off again lover.

**_-A Year Later-_**

"So, girls," Dani started, popping a stick of bubblegum into her mouth. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Weeell, I was hoping you'd guys watch my debate today!" Carly exclaimed as she reapplied her eyeliner.

Raven rolled her eyes at the brunette, puckering her lips. "Oooh, and maybe, after that, we should go watch grass grow!"

Carly had put her compact mirror away and begun to eat. She stabbed at her brown-ish salad and licked her lips. "Nevermind."

"Here comes the guys!" Joannie squealed excitedly, pushing the new girl, Violet Waters, off her seat.

She yelled some curse words at Joannie before grabbing her purse and lunch tray, heading over to her old table with the skaters.

Raven flipped her long, black hair with a single red streak in it over her shoulder and Dani proceeded to reapply her lipgloss, while Joannie just batted her eyelashes.

Carly looked up from her brown-ish salad and thing she was sure wasn't a brownie to see who was coming that was oh so cute.

She gasped when she noticed it was her boyfriend of about a year, Mark Kayandra.

Mark sat down next to Joannie and she gave him her widest smile, throwing a "What's up?" at him.

Mark winked as he noticed Dani, Raven, and the new girl from London, Janice looking at him lovingly.

The girls fanned themselves and Joannie hissed at them before turning back to Mark.

"So, Mark, you, me, Saturday?"

"Um, Carly and me, are, kinda together..." Mark stuttered out, just now noticing the former webshow host was there when she brushed her brown hair out of her face.

All the girls looked at Carly annoyed.

Mark nodded and gulped when he noticed Joannie was glaring at him. He leaned over the table and gave Carly a quick peck, heading over to the Guy Pop Committee table.

Carly turned her attention back to her salad and, um, brownie.

* * *

Dani looked around Joannie's living room confusedly. "I thought this was a meeting? Where's Carls?"

She sat down on the couch next to Raven, Janice, and some other girls who were in the process of becoming a part of the committee.

Joannie rolled her eyes as she popped a purple grape in her mouth. "We're forming a plan to steal Mark from Carly."

Janice cringed at how Joannie said the name Carly and carefully reached for a grape. Joannie slapped her hand away and Janice folded her hands.

Raven smirked. "All right!"

Dani and the rest of the girls nodded, waiting for Joannie's plan.

"Okay, this is what's gonna go down...."

* * *

"You look great Carls!" Spencer declared, giving the brunette a thumbs up. "Hey, you know what? Let's take a picture of you and send it to Dad." Carly nodded and Spencer dashed to his room.

She was wearing a silver dress decorated in sequins that stopped above her knee, matching flats, and her hair was in it's usual style, the only thing different being a silver barrette in it.

She sighed as a image of Sam picking a lock with her barrette flashed through her mind. Freddie (and Sam, practically) living next door? Not helping her forget the iCarly days.

She didn't always dwell on the iCarly days, though. Being on the PC defitnely had it's advantages.

1. She was invited to all the parties.

2. Dani and Raven were awesome; in some ways they reminded her of Sam.

3. She had more than one or two secret admirers; they, in a way, reminded her of Freddie's past obession with her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a loud cry was heard from Spencer's room.

* * *

"Are you ready to get this show on the road, mate?" Janice asked, turning her attention to Raven as she waited outside of Bushwell Plaza for the brunette.

Raven nodded, cringing as Lady GaGa came on the radio and Janice begun singing along rather loudly. Raven's expression immediately lit up when she saw the junior walking towards the car.

"Janice, look!" The former blond hissed. Janice turned and nodded at the approaching figure. She quickly shut off the music and her grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I'm so excited!"

Raven in response just rolled her eyes as Carly muttered a "Hey guys," and climbed in the backseat.

* * *

"Here!" Janice almost yelled, an overly wide smiled taking over her features. Raven slapped her face with her hand while Carly giggled, hopping out of the van.

Raven quickly got out of the car, followed by a still smiling Janice. "I gotta go to the bathroom - I'll be right out girls!" Janice said way too loudly, skipping out to the Girls' Room.

Raven took a deep breath, getting cold feet about the plan. "What is up with her?" Carly giggled, her arm brushing against Raven's.

Raven's heart beat speed up at the movement. "You know how she is," The senior chuckled, playfully punching Carly in the shoulder. Carly laughed along with her, trying not too show how much Raven's intended playful punch hurt.

"Oooh, is that Ruby and Jake making out?" Raven called out excitedly. "Where?!"

Raven took another breathe as Carly looked for the two teens and carefully dug a hand in the girls purse, grabbing her cell. She hid the phone behind her back as Carly whipped back around. "I didn't see anyone."

"Really? I could've sworn I'd seen them!" Carly nodded. "Hey, I'm gonna get a drink from the water fountain and then we can head in for the debate, alright Rae?"

Raven let out a breathe. _I wasn't breathing?_She thought, nodding at the brunette as she ran off. She quickly texted the message required for the plan to work out and stuffed the pink phone in her pocket, turning back around to see Carly jogging back towards her.

"Alright, le--," Carly was cut off as Raven's lips, done with pink lipgloss, smashed against her's and a out of character girly scream by Mark was let out.

Carly was still frozen in shock, Raven's eyes still shut tight and her lips smashed against the brunette's.

Mark scowled as a wolf whistle escaped his teammate's lips and pushed the girls apart. "Mark, it's not what it looks like!"

"We are over!" Mark shouted, wagging an angry finger at Carly. "Mark, look, Raven kissed me!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "It sure didn't look like you were hating the kiss." He crossed his arms over his chest and his teammate's copied his actions.

"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses, Shay." Mark walked off, his teammates following suit. The brunette's eyes watered as she looked up at Raven.

Raven snorted and grabbed the girls hands, dropping her official Pop Committee button in her shaking hands. Raven took out the pink phone and placed it in the girls left hand.

She than proceeded to take out her phone and alert Janice they could go home now, leaving a shocked and hurt Carly. And if the situation couldn't get any worse, a strike of lightning shot across the sky and it started raining heavily.

* * *

Sam rolled her eyes. _Doesn't that nub know by now not to lock his door?_The volleyball star thought in annoyance, looking in her book bag hardly full of anything for something to break in the apartment with.

As soon as Carly had told them she was joining the Pop Committee Sam had demanded iCarly be canceled. The last iCarly? Didn't really go well.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sam stomped through the door angrily, a scared Freddie following her in._

_"Where is she?! I told her I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible," Sam said through gritted teeth, her hands forming into a fist._

_"Babe, calm down," Freddie soothed, putting a hand on her shoulder._

_"Babe?" Sam asked, trying to stifle a laugh. Freddie frowned and walked over to his equipment for the last time._

_Half an hour later, Carly jumped through the door to the soon to be abandoned iCarly studio. "Am I late for the show?!"_

_"Whaddya think cupcake?" Sam answered, a bowl of grapes in her hands._

_"What happened to Freddie?" Carly said in a far away tone after a few minutes of silence. "He went home. Said he was tired of waiting. I wanted to see if you were planning on showing up at all so I watched some Girly Cow, grabbed a bowl of grapes..."_

_"If we were still friends, I'd say you need some ham, pronto."_

_Carly ran a hand through her hair. "Sam ... I'm sorry. I won't join the committee if you don't want me too .... I was just so busy doing errands for the girls."_

_Sam grunted and walked over to Carly, shoving the bowl in her hands._

_Carly stared in the bowl of grapes and jumped slightly when she heard a loud slam._

**_-End Flashblack-_**

Sam shook the memory out of her head and did a strange happy grunt when she noticed she had found something to unlock the door with.

She screamed an out of character scream when she saw the position her boyfriend and former best friend were in.

* * *

**A/N: I've been so freakin' busy! **

**My first cliffhanger ... this is such a beautiful moment! *Wipes tear* I'll TRY not too have such a delay in between chapters next time ... remember I said TRY, okay?  
~omggcece**


	3. The Losers FAIL

**A/N**: I so need something to do! I mean, sure, homework takes up a couple hours in it self, but what am I supposed to do after I write fanfics and surf the Internet? I declare, from this spot on, I will do some after school activities! ....Or at least go into the tutoring business.

Anyway, here goes....

**iHave Changed **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Sam, it's all her fault," Freddie whispered after Carly had moved to the other end of the couch, twirling a piece of hair.

"What do you mean, all her fault?"

"Like, look Sam," Carly started in that annoying voice she had started using ever since she joined the Pop Committee, "It all happened like this...."

* * *

"Carly."

"Eeep!" I yelled, dropping my house keys in the process. I quickly turned around.

Freddie - your boyfriend, A/V club geek, you know - walked out of the doorway of his apartment. He was dressed in this like, really fancy suit and had two bottles of chap stick in his hand.

After some time (He was walking in slow motion, for the effect) he reached me and slid his arms around my waist.

"I want you, Shay," He said, whispering in my ear, "Let's go back to my place."

"Freddie!" I gasped. "I could never, ever go back to your place! Your Sam's boyfriend."

"Come on Carly."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Freddie grunted and threw me over his shoulder. "Your kidnapping me!"

"Shut up!"

Freddie had gone crazy, I tell you. He carried me into his apartment and threw me on the couch.

He checked his watch to see what time you were coming home, then he locked the door.

* * *

Carly, in the middle of telling the story, had bursted into sobs.

"Well, one thing hasn't changed. Your still a bad liar," Sam stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Out. Now."

"I will get you back Sam!" Carly said, stopping her fake sobs. She got up from the plastic covered couch and grabbed her clutch, stomping out of the apartment.

* * *

"_Look!_I heard she cheated on Mark Kayandra with Raven Minnie, and got kicked out of the Pop Committee!"

Carly gritted her teeth, searching through the lunch room for a lunch table to sit at.

"Can you believe Carly Shay was caught kissing _Raven Minnie_? Who could've guessed?"

"Hi Carly!" Carly groaned and turned around. "Hi Cookie! What's up?"

"Well, I heard that you got kicked off the Pop Committee, and since you dumped Sam and Freddo," Cookie took a dramatic pause, pushing her glasses farther up her face, "you'd wanna sit with us, um, geeks, maybe...?"

"I can't sit anywhere else," Carly grunted in a Sam-like fashion, walking over to the "loser" table.

* * *

"Are you guys gonna watch that special on Animal Network tonight?" Frank asked, grabbing a french fry off his lunch tray and leaning back in his seat.

Carly at the time had been busy staring at Frank; he was actually one of the cooler nerds. "Totally! You wanna come over to my house tonight and watch it with me?"

"I didn't think you watched stuff like that, Carly." Frank sat straighter in his seat, gazing lovingly at the brunette.

Eric snorted. "I better go to the dentist, I feel a cavity coming on!"

All the nerds laughed at the joke, Carly and Frank still in their own little world.

"Hey Carls, (can I call you that?) since you don't have any friends, wanna come too Queen Cookie's sleepover?" Terri asked, brushing her long, black hair out of her eyes. She was known for being goth, having dandruff, and wanting to be a lawyer. "Of course, if it's okay with Queen Cookie; she's the boss!"

Cookie nodded. "I'd love to have you at my sleepover!"

Carly snapped herself out of her trance, "Oh, oh, sure! Hey, you know what? I'll give out free makeovers!"

"Seriously? No way!"

All the girls at the loser's table begun to talk amongst themselves, leaving the male loser's to moan and complain about Carly and Frank's lovely doveyness.

* * *

"So, Sam," Freddie started excitedly, grabbing the blonde by her waist, "I was thinking; you, me, Groovy Smoothie. Tonight. 8 o'clock."

"Isn't that pass your curfew?"

"I got it extended too 11 o'clock!" Freddie exclaimed. Sam rolled her eyes in response and Freddie continued as if he hadn't seen Sam roll her eyes. "Sam, please?"

"Fine, fine!" Sam shut her locker. "Hey, um, do you have any--?"

Freddie smiled and zipped open his backpack, taking out a low-fat fat cake. "You got me low fat?"

"You have a volleyball game, right?" Sam shrugged and took the zip lock, opening it up immediately to eat it.

* * *

Carly cringed when she reached the door of her apartment. She could clearly hear _Let's Get On_ and girlish giggles.

Carly decided to just borrow some clothes from Cookie or one of the other girls; hopefully they weren't so out of the loop that they didn't have any make-up.

"I hope you've got some ham." Carly gasped and tried to run before Sam and Freddie saw her, but I think we all know Carly had on heels. (Yeah, I just broke the fourth wall.)

"Carls?" Sam whispered, putting a hand on Carly's shoulder. "Uh, Sam, I ... just have to get my, uh, wallet and then we can get some, uh, um, ah, ham, yeah, ham."

Sam removed her hand from Carly's shoulder and followed her boyfriend into his apartment.

The brunette shivered and walked down the hall.

* * *

Carly clenched and unclenched her fist for the hundredth time; it felt like she had been standing outside Cookie's house for an eternity.

Finally, Cookie opened the door slowly. "Oh, Carly, it's just you!" Cookie laughed and opened the door all the way, ushering Carly inside.

"My Mom was ready to call the police!"

"Good thing she didn't..."

"Anyway, where's your pajamas?" Cookie walked over too the oven and carefully opened it, taking out a tray of sugar cookies. "Just give them a couple minutes to cool off, okey dokey?"

Carly nodded. "My brother was on a date and I didn't wanna interrupt him, so, uh, I thought maybe I'd come here early and borrow some of your pajamas...?"

"Galaxy Wars Yay!" Cookie shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

Carly cringed at the memory of Freddie dressed up as Nug-Nug.

"Queen Cook-ie!"

"Ooh, that must be Sondra! Hey Carly," Cookie picked up a sugar cookie from the tray and took a bite, "You can eat a cookie now."

Carly licked her lips as Cookie skipped to the door; Raven said back when she was a nerd, she quickly found out the reason Cookie was nicknamed Cookie back in fourth grade.

Carly slowly picked up a cookie from the tray, savoring every bite. "Do you like 'em?"

Carly yelped, waking up from her daze. She almost dropped the cookie but moved quickly and caught it with her mouth.

"There delicious!"

"Thanks." Cookie looked at the ground shyly, Sondra, Brandy, and Angela walking over to get a cookie.

"I brought some make-up in case you needed, like, um, extra," Sondra whispered, shoving a make-up case in Carly's arms. "It may not look like it, but sometimes I wear make-up."

Carly nodded and walked over to the couch.

* * *

Ten minutes later all the girls Carly had seen at the table during lunch had came and Carly was working on giving Cookie a makeover; as the Queen, she got first dibs.

"Everyone gather around," Carly started, all the girls looking up from there cookies and plates of potato salad, ice cream, and pizza. "Queen Lisa Ruby "Cookie" Lee has been, like, totally made over by moi and I want you guys to tell me what you think!"

Cookie awkwardly walked down the steps in her high heels. Carly had found her contacts and made her put them on. Carly had decided to go for the natural look, only putting on a little blush and lip gloss and then putting her hair in a messy bun.

After that, Carly had picked out a tie dye t-shirt, white leggings, light pink flats and some accesories and pushed her into the bathroom; she had no idea how the outcome would look.

Quite frankly, the outcome was _beautiful_. She made a note to herself too take up beauty school.

* * *

Today, Carly had decided to pack a sandwich and a bottle of Arizona tea for lunch. After Cookie's make-over she had gave everyone else a make-over and took pictures for them for their Splash Face.

Carly walked through the Ridgeway High lunchroom, ignoring all the whispers about her that spread.

"Cookie?"

"Hey Carly!" Cookie waved from the Popular table, Janice quickly explaining to Cookie she couldn't talk to non-Populars.

Carly hurried as fast as she could over to the Losers table in her heels. "Guys, I'm so sorry!"

The nerds just glared at the brunette. Sondra reached under the table and put a "No Carly Shays Aloud" sign on the table.


	4. Lisa and Carly, Best Friends

**iHave Changed **

**Chaper Three**

______________________

Carly clutched the pink sign-up sheet much tighter than needed and slowly pushed open the door to Mrs. Hunter's office.

"Ms. Shay, is that you?" Carly always wondered how Mrs. Hunter automatically knew it was her without even taking a glance her way.

"Yes." The brunette sat down in the cushioned seat, putting the sign-up sheet in the middle of the older woman's desk. "I was interested in trying out for the part of Mable in the play."

"I thought you were in the Pop Club, or whatever it's called. Aren't you "too cool" for this?" Carly clenched her fists. "I...got kicked out."

"Interesting," Mrs. Hunter said, rubbing her chin.

"So, if I could just get a...."

"So, Carly, tell me exactly who changed you."

"What?" Carly squeaked. "What do you mean changed me?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you used to like boys. I heard about that kiss with......"

"Look old lady, I am not in the mood! So if you could just give me one of your stupid scripts..."

"I never!" Mrs. Hunter gasped, jumping up from her seat. "Get out of my office!"

Carly crossed her arms, getting out of her seat. "Your just jealous that I'm youthful, pretty, and popular and...you're all old!"

Carly stomped out of the office leaving a very angry Mrs. Hunter alone.

________________________

"Boo."

Samantha Puckett gritted her teeth. She knew that voice. "It's all _your_ fault."

"Sam..."

Sam shut her locker, spinning around to face the brunette. "He dumped me. He said he needed to _think_."

Carly reached a hand out to place on the blonde's shoulder, but a smaller, but much stronger hand grabbed it. Tears begun to well up in Carly's eyes as the grip Sam had on her hand tightened.

"Look, Sam..."

"I want you to leave me alone." Sam finally let go of Carly's hand, stomping off to her Physics class.

_________________

"Mrs. Garrett, may I talk to Ms. Shay for a minute?" Mrs. Hunter asked, peeking her head in the English classroom.

Mrs. Garrett nodded, motioning for Carly to get up. Carly rolled her eyes and slammed her pencil on her desk, walking towards the aging teacher.

"Look, Carly," Mrs. Hunter started, "All the other girls that came in to audition for the part after you....sucked. Big time. I understand you must feel...abandoned about your pals _totally_ leaving you hanging..."

"Can you get to the point?" Carly rudely interrupted. Mrs. Hunter took a deep breathe, biting down on her bottom lip. "What I'm trying to say is....you've got the part. Rehearsal's are six days a week. After school, come straight to the auditorium; on Saturday, I except you to be there at 3:00, _sharp_."

Mrs. Hunter handed her the script. "Dress rehearsal is in four weeks, show in five." With that, the drama teacher walked off down the hallway, leaving a shocked Carly.

___________________

_Who should I sit with today?_ Carly thought, scanning the cafeteria. _The jocks?_

Carly turned her attention to the jocks normal table. Rhonda MacGory and Chad No Last Name were making out, all of the other jocks getting up from the table with disgusted looks on their faces. They walked over to the "Kids Who Really Don't Care" normal table and sat down; Sam clenched her fists, immediately getting up to fight.

Wendy and Freddie sprung up from their seats, trying to calm the blonde down. Becky laughed, Gibby yawning and putting his arm around the exhange student.

Carly frowned, trying to shake all of the memories out of her head. The geeks were out, and the jocks, and the Pops....

Carly's eyes flickered over to the Drama Club's table. She did have a lead part in the play...

She gathered up all the little courage she had left and confidently strutted over to the table. "Hi! I'm Carly Shay -- you know, the new Mable." Lisa Zabini blinked at the brunette confusedly. "Well, the Drama Club could always use some new members. Sit."

Carly giggled and sat down next to Lisa, a smile so wide on her face that Lisa couldn't tell if it was a smile, or a frown.

_______________

"Hey, Shay," Lisa called, running down the hall to Carly's locker. Carly shut her locker. "What's up, Zabini?"

"The sky." Lisa answered cockily, leanining against Sam's former locker. Carly rolled her eyes.

"But, seriously," Lisa started, putting her hands on Carly's shoulders, "wanna hang out after school? We could watch some chick flicks, eat some pop corn, ice cream....you know, all that girl stuff."

Carly laughed. "Sure. I haven't had some girl-to-girl time ever since...The Incident."

"Great!" Lisa ran down the hall, Carly hurrying to catch up with the fellow brunette.

_________________

"Sam, pick up the phone. Sam, I know you're there. Pick up the phone. Look, just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean we still can't be friends. ...Sam, come on. Pick up the phone." Freddie pleaded, ignoring the weird looks people were shooting his way.

_"Freddie?"_

"Sam?" Freddie said, perking up.

_"No, it's Wendy."_

Freddie's voice faltered. "Oh, Wendy. Hi." Wendy sighed.

_"Freddie, Sam isn't here. I thought she was fine about the whole you guys taking a break thing, but....I guess I was wrong."_

"Oh, well...thanks, Wendy. Call me if she shows up or, yeah..." Freddie turned off his cell, stuffing the small, blue phone in his back pocket.

The nervous, slightly older man in front of him thanked the cashier, walking off towards the exit.

"I'd, um, like to buy this." Freddie put the box of chocolate's and more stuff he'd hope impress a girl like Sam in the lady's hands as she ringed it all up, stuffing all of it and the specially made for Valentine's Day wrapping paper in a separate bag, handing it to the brunette.

________________

Lisa laughed at the episode of "iLayla" along with Carly, dipping her spoon into the container of Carly and Lisa's shared favorite, chocolate ice cream.

"Oh, gosh, I just love that show!"

Carly nodded. "Her older brother Fenny is crazy! ...He kind of reminds me of Spencer," Carly mused, rubbing her chin and cocking her head to the side.

Lisa just laughed. "You look so cute with those pigtails, girl." Lisa put her spoon in the container, walking over to the TV. She yelled, "Aha!" and dusted off the tape, getting up from her knee's and putting it in. "I love this video. It's so cute!"

Carly giggles (she hasn't laughed this much since the last time Sam slept over) and takes a donut from the box (in a polite manner, of course) and puts it in her mouth so gracefully she looks like a movie star in some TV show.

Lisa (just like Sam, that nagging voice in the back of her head chirps) takes three - or maybe four - of the mini donuts and scarfs them down so fast Carly's amazed her new friend (who acts exactly like _her_)("Shut up, voice!") doesn't choke.

"Um, Carly, who are you talking too?" Lisa says awkwardly, putting a comforting hand on the taller girl's shoulder.

"...Huh?" Carly says breathlessly, still recovering from her mental battle that the only reason she was even sitting here with Lisa was because Sam and her were practically twins.

"You said, _"Shut up, voice!"_out of nowhere," Lisa mocks in a voice that sounds absolutely nothing like Carly, removing her hand.

"Uh...oh my gosh, this is hilarious! Your little brother is so cute!" Carly squealed, hoping she could get away with the topic change.

Lisa looked as if she was deciding whether or not to let the brunette change the topic. Lisa shrugged, taking another donut and rubbing it around in the chocolate ice cream.

__________________

**A/N: I know in our world it's around Christmas time and stuff, but the stuff I'm planning for the next chapter will only work if in this fic if it's almost Valentine's, 'kay? Anyways, a new chapter of The Forgotten should be up soon, I think. After I finish that I'll write the epilogue for iGhost Town and then I'll get started on my new HM story...I might change that to a Lake/Jiley story...I have an unhealthy addiction to Lake nowadays...**

**-omggcece**


	5. Just One of Them Days

iHave Changed

Chapter Five

---

"I'm here, I'm here!" Carly shouted, running into the auditorium. Lisa (and many others) looked up from their scripts, waiting for Mrs. Hunter's reaction. If one thing was sure, they all knew not to interrupt Mrs. Hunter during anything.

But to everyone's surprise and Lisa's relief, Mrs. Hunter waved Carly up to the stage. When Carly reached the stage, Lisa handed her over the script she was holding. "Since we rehearsed together last night and I knew all of your lines in Act I Mrs. Hunter made me your under-study."

"I couldn't have picked any one better, Is." Lisa smiled and walked off the stage.

"Let's start from the top," Mrs. Hunter said with a clap of the hands. Everyone involved in Act I quickly flipped to the front of their script's.

"Mrs. Smith, Mrs. Smith! Look quickly, madam! Mr. Smith is in the paper!" Dana Thomas started, Mrs. Hunter handing her an old newspaper article.

Dana handed it to Carly, Carly smoothly saying her lines and as soon as it had started, rehearsals were over.

"We'll go over Act II tomorrow - Carly, I suggest you wear your most _delicious_tasting lip gloss." Mrs. Hunter winked at Carly and Jorge Winnie, causing a blush from the two teenagers.

---

Sam slowly opened her locker again, not believing what she had saw before.

The blond grunted in frustration when her eyes once again scanned the Valentine's decorations in the inside of her locker, accompanied by a white teddy bear holding a sign that said, "Will U Be Mine?" and a homemade card that had a drawing of a large heart and inside of it, written in sloppy cursive, To: Sam, From: Freddie.

Sam took out a low-fat fat cake (Hey, volleyball stars have to keep in shape!) from her locker, slamming it shut and settling down on the floor.

By the time Sam had gotten up off the floor, her least favorite class with Miss Briggs was over and the late bell for her Spanish class was ringing.

Sam walked up the stairs to the second floor, trying to ignore the late students scrambling to get to their classes.

"Ah, Miss Puckett, thank you for joining us," Ms. Herrera said, deciding not to bother her time with yelling at Sam for being late.

Sam lazily walked to her seat, immeatidly getting up once she realized who else was in her Spanish class.

"Samantha, sit down! If you didn't wanna come to class today, you should have just gone home!"

"Well, yeah, but I have to go, um, number two." Sam coughed, Freddie giving her a confused look.

"Oh, Samantha, just go!" Ms. Herrera shouted angrily. Sam dashed to the door of the classroom, Freddie following behind close on her heels.

"Mr. Benson!" Ms. Herrea started, but the two had already ran out of the room before she could finish.

Ms. Herrera slowly walked back to her desk, carefully sitting down. "Class, let's get started. Hopefully we will have no more interruptions by Ms. Puckett and Mr. Benson."

---

Freddie finally caught up with the blond, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

Sam took a deap breathe. "The last thing I need is a pity boyfriend."

"I was confused! You're telling me you wouldn't be confused about your feelings if the first love of your life just came up out of nowhere and attacked you with kisses?"

"No. I know I wouldn't be confused because my feelings for you are way stronger than some petty crush I had when I was twelve or thirteen."

Freddie sighed, removing his hands from around her waist. "If I give you like, a week or so to think about things, do you think you could give me your decision, or..."

Sam walked down the stairs, cutting off the brunette mid-sentence.

Freddie sighed and headed back towards Ms. Herrera's classroom.

---

"You have to do this," Lisa whispered in Carly's ear, shoving her towards Jorge.

"Uh, so you excited about the big kiss?" Carly stuttered, mentally smacking herself once the words had escaped her lips.

"Um, yeah, kind of. I thought you had a boyfriend...?"

"We broke up," Carly interrupted, not wanting to explain herself any further. Jorge licked his lips nervously. "Care to take a, uh, seat?"

"I would love too," Carly giggled.

---

"Whaddya say to ma?" Mary Ann Danielle grunted, leaning in so close to Sam that their noses were touching.

"You know what I said." Sam hissed. The volleyball team had had a faraway game, so they had went courtesy of the bus. On the way there, much to Sam's pleasure, she had been able to find her own seat and turn on her PearPod and sleep the entire way. Unluckily, on the way back Coach had forced her to sit with Mary.

Mary was one of the taller students at Ridgeway, taller than most of the guys, plus she had a strong country accent. Due to this, Mary hadn't had many boyfriends. "Fight!" Wendy yelled, breaking Sam and Mary's rather intense staring contest. All the girls turned their heads excitedly, waiting to see who would throw the first punch.

Coach turned around angrily from her seat in the front row and shakily tried to make her way down the aisle. "Danielle, Puckett! You two better stop fighting right NOW!"

The coach's yelling only excited the girls more. Mary took the first punch, deciding to take a shot at the blonde's nose.

Sam grabbed her nose in pain. She slowly removed her hands from her nose and gasped at the sight of blood in her hand.

A loud battle cry was heard, one so loud causing the bus driver to pull over. Coach fell forward on her knees, trying to re-gain her balance.

Sam took a quick, but painful punch to Mary's stomach. Mary wrapped her arms around herself trying to catch her breath.

As the bus driver assisted Coach in trying to get too Mary and Sam's seat in the back row, hundreds of punches were thrown from Sam and Mary.

Finally the two adults made their way to Sam and Mary. Coach grabbed a fistful of the back of Sam's shirt, while the bus driver grabbed Mary's shirt sleeve.

"Puckett, Danielle, detention! Three weeks, three times a week - you too, Wendy. Someone get Puckett and Danielle tissues so they don't get too much blood on the seats. When we get to the school go to Miss Lola and tell her what happened so she can do whatever school nurses do!" Coach finished angrily, dragging Sam to sit with Wendy. Tureen followed Coach over to Mary and sat down.

---

Mary Ann Danielle was not happy. And her mother knew this. Mary Ann Danielle was plotting a very _eeevil_ plan. And her mother knew this.

Due to this, the car ride home was painfully silent. Mary's mother was nosily chewing on a piece of gum and the radio was up as high as it could possibly go.

Mary, not fond of her mother's choice in music, had turned on her PearPod and was quietly humming along to one of Britney Spears' songs; she knew it was either _Baby, Hit Me One More Time_ or _...Oops I Did It Again_, but she was focusing on other things at the moment.

She had to get revenge on Sam Puckett was one thing she had already decided. Now, she had to figure out what meant the most to her.

She wasn't sure how the girl felt about her parents, so those were crossed off. She knew next to nothing about her except all the teachers pretty much hated her, she used to do some web show with that Benson dork and Little Miss Perfect Carly Shay, and almost all of her relatives were in prison.

Going over once again what she loved, and the rumors she had heard, she decided what exactly she was going to do.

Mary took out her cell and quickly dialed Wendy's number; hopefully Wendy would live up to her rep and know the dork's number.

_"Hi, darling!"_ Wendy shouted into the phone, dragging out the 'A'.

"Hey Wen! Hon, can you believe what happened on the bus?" To tell the truth, Mary Ann was furious with Wendy and wanted nothing but to strangle her, but Wendy was her only friend and she didn't wanna risk that.

_"I know. ...Um, I'm sorry about getting everyone all excited, and stuff."_

Mary cringed. _Keep your cool, M._"Hey, are Sam Puckett and...Freddie Lenson still together? I heard they split."

Laughing, Wendy answered, _"Freddie Benson, Mary D., Benson. But yeah, they split. What, you thinkin' of making a move on 'em?"_

"Maybe...." Mary trailed off. Wendy once more laughed._"Hmm, let's see...you are six foot one and like, way taller than Freddie and you got into a brawl with Sam. I can't help but feel like you've got a evil plan brewing in that head of yours."_

"Just give me the boy's number!"

_"Alright, alright...."_

---

Freddie ran a hand through his brown hair, making it look more messy than it already was. He turned around in his bed and pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock.

Really, he was in no mood to go too school today. But he knew if he didn't get up, his mom would barge in and go in total freak out mode and demand to know what was wrong. And he rather preferred her not knowing about his love life; sure, he loved his mother - it was his mom! - but there was some things he didn't want her knowing.

The brunette climbed out of the bed, trying to wake his body up. Freddie stopped rummaging through his closet for a shirt to wear when his phone rung.

He hurried over to it and quickly pressed Talk, hoping it was Sam. But alas, it was Mary. _"Good morning, handsome."_

"Excuse me? Who is this?" Freddie answered groggily, scratching his head in confusion.

_"Oops! You haven't seen me before, have you? The name's Mary Ann Danielle; I'm a foreign exchange student."_

"Well, sorry Mary Ann, but I gotta get ready for school...."

_"Wanna go on a date?"_ Mary Ann asked eagerly, cutting off Freddie's sentence.

Freddie tried to stifle his annoyed groan. "I'm sorry Mary, but I'm in a relationship."

_"Really?"_ This is going to be great, Mary Ann thought. _"On Sammy's SplashFace page there's a picture she just uploaded today of her and a certain bad-boy named Griffin kissing."_

"WHAT?"

---

If there was an award for fastest shower, Freddie would definitely be nominated. Before Mary Ann could say anything else, Freddie had hung up on her and randomly grabbed a shirt from his closet.

His mother had tried to stop him from leaving to school at the sight of his yellow t-shirt and red sweatpants, but Freddie did not let the aging woman stop him.

He ran to Sam's apartment fast. So fast, he had almost stepped on a sleeping dog - that was quite big and threatening. So what if almost every boy in the sixth grade thought he was a big baby for running and screaming when it started chasing him?

He started running faster, ending up tripping over his own two feet. Finally, Freddie stopped running and just walked to his destination.

---

"Sam, could you open that?" Beverly Puckett screamed from the bathroom. "It's probably Miss Hannah."

Sam chose not to argue with her mother considering her oh, so very good day yesterday. The blond had already decided to skip school today, but she was beginning to second thought it when her mom informed her Miss Hannah was coming.

At first, she had liked the wild woman that died her hair almost every color in the book and only painted her nails different shades of blues, up until on her 17th birthday when she had gone to find her mom to see if she had bought her anything and caught the two fiercely making out and stripping off the others' clothing.

Much to everyone's pleasure, the subject had never been talked of as of yet.

"Freddie?" Sam gasped, dropping her rib on the floor. As her eyes followed the sauce-covered rib dropping to the floor, she noticed she was only in a black, lacy bra.

She quickly wrapped her arms around herself awkwardly. Trying to shake off the faint blush that was appearing, she croaked, "Whaddya want, dork?" But obviously the usual sting that came with the insult was no longer there - especially now.

Freddie quickly turned around. "How about you go get a shirt and we can continue this conversation someplace where it doesn't reek of dog pee - wait, I thought you had a cat?"

"We do. My mom also just bought us a dog, too. She's hoping this one doesn't end up as screwed as Frothy." Sam explained easily, forgetting she had no shirt on.

"Sam, shirt!"

"Oh, yeah!"

---

"Mary Ann Danielle called _you_ and told you _I_ was going out with Griffin, _Carly's ex_ who collects _Pee-Wee Babies_?"

"Yeah, I guess it was a little, um, obvious she was lying," Freddie laughed weakly, taking another sip of his orange soda.

"Dude, your such a dork!" Sam playfully punched him in the shoulder - which hurt. A little.

"But I'm your dork, right?"

"I guess." _BURP._ "You better get out of here or else you won't make it to school in time."

"You're going with me, Sam." Freddie sighed. He knew that look. Freddie automatically put down his backpack at Sam's request and she climbed on to his back with glee.

He grabbed his backpack from the couch and threw it up to her, then grabbing hers and doing the same.

"So...are we back together?" Freddie asked awkwardly as they headed out the door. "Maybe. Let's talk about it over a bucket of chicken wings."

"Sounds good to me."

---

**A/N: 'Cided to end this chapter here. This probably isn't a long chapter like I've been trying to get in one of my story chapters, but I guess I just can't do that. Now, for the disclaimer stuff. I do not own iCarly. If I did, I most definitely wouldn't be writing about it on Fanfiction.O_o**


	6. Oh, So Sweet

iHave Changed

Chapter Six

_"All achievement is the triumph of persistence." - John Rennie _

---

Mary sleepily looked down at the red journal her mother had brought her for her birthday last week, trying to think of a Plan B. Her first plan to make Sam jealous had backfired so bad she had actually got the she-devil and her little dorky boyfriend back together.

Freddie, she had decided, was the only thing in Sam's life that she had the power to take away and it was obvious the boy was not very interested in dating a taller woman - and quite frankly, Mary Ann liked her men taller, and less nubbish.

Mary very well knew Sam and Carly Shay weren't that fond of each other now, but maybe a little emotion was still left there. Really at this point she couldn't think of anything else. The fiery redhead put away her journal and switched off her lamp, getting comfortable under the covers.

---

"Carly? Carly! You better get up or Mrs. Hunter is gonna murder you!" Lisa's high voice screeched, causing Spencer to wonder if Carly had managed to find herself a Chinese version of Sam.

Carly buried her face deeper under the warm covers of her bed and Spencer was able to make out a "Go away!" which seemed to only make Lisa madder. The 17 year old sighed, leaning in to Carly's ear. She took another breath which caused Carly to lightly giggle as Lisa's breath tickled her ear.

"Carly Marie Shay, get up now or I will drag you out of here my self!" Lisa barked into the taller's girl ear. This most definitely waked Carly up and she practically jumped out of the bed, holding her right ear in pain. Spencer briefly wondered if Lisa had severely injured her eardrums.

"Who let you in?"

"Spencer," Lisa answered Carly easily. If looks could kill, Spencer would be dead. Sometimes Spencer had to wonder who was really the adult in this relationship.

"Just get out so I can dress," Carly said surprisingly in a calm tone. Spencer nodded and ran out of the teenager's room.

"How many mintues do I have?" Carly asked tiredly, walking over to her closet to decide what outfit to wear.

"10 minutes to dress, 10 minutes to get there."

"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Before Lisa could answer, Carly hurriedly pulled a white and yellow mini skirt from one of the many hangers in her closet and grabbed the matching belt. Lisa decided to help and together her and Carly frantically searched for the tank-top that went with the outfit and the sandals that would finish it.

"Five minutes left! Hurry up and take a shower and I'll fix you something for breakfast!" Carly nodded and hurried into her bathroom, Lisa almost breaking her neck trying to get downstairs as soon as possible.

---

"Just in time," Lisa declared. Carly just gasped in response.

"Nice to see you on time for a change, Ms. Shay." Mrs. Hunter waved the duo up too the stage.

"Everyone flip to Act II," Mrs. Hunter commanded. "Carly, Jorge, I don't want a little peck on the lips like you're thinking; and remember, it has to last minimum five seconds."

Jorge blushed, but Carly instead just giggled. "And, action!" Carly practically bounced over to Jorge, but he backed away; unfortunately for him, Carly just followed him and stepped forward. This game continued for five more minutes until Carly finally tired of it and grabbed his shoulders and crashed her lips against his.

Mrs. Hunter clapped encouraginly and this excited Carly even more. Jorge awkwardly wrapped his arms around the older girl's waist and yelped when she started to lick his lips. When Carly darted her tongue in, that was when he pushed away from the brunette.

Mrs. Hunter shook her head in disappointment. "Jorge, you better work on your kissing. That's gonna be plain embarrassing on opening night. Carly, great work; but try to go easy on him, 'kay? He's only a sophomore and it seems he doesn't have as much experience as, _ahem_, you."

Jorge blushed and grabbed his backpack, running out of the auditorium. "Jorge, wait! Jorge!" Carly sighed and grabbed her backpack. "I'll be right back, Is. Hold these." Carly took off her sandals and Lisa caught them with ease, stuffing them in her bag.

---

"Hey. Um, sorry about that back there. I'm sure you've kissed a lot of girls!" _CARLY! Seriously?_ "I mean, uh, not to imply that you're like a pimp or something..."

"Carly, it's okay. That, back there....that was my first kiss. And I was a little, um, scared."

Carly decided to take a chance and sit down next to Jorge. "Jorge, if I would've known I would have never came on so...uh, aggressively."

"It's alright. Hey...you got any plans tonight?" Jorge immeaitdly blushed after this. Carly had never tried dating a younger guy, but really, if she knew they could be so cute she would've done it a long time ago.

"Jorge Winnie, are you asking little old me out?"

"Y-yeah, I am. So, uh, will you?" Carly chuckled lightly. With a new burst of confidence at Jorge's nervousness, she cupped his cheek and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I would love too. Hey, I gotta get to my English class now - we'll go over the details at lunch in third period, alright?"

Jorge nodded. He watched Carly get up and sling her backpack over her shoulder, never taking his eyes off her. Jorge was finally able to stop smiling in the spot where Carly was last at when the first bell rung, signaling school was starting.

---

Carly took out her English book and turned to head too her least favorite class, English (she had got stuck with English in the eighth grade and hadn't got stuck with Miss Briggs ever since - until now) when she bumped into a girl that strangely smelled like Sam.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I..." _Oh. It is Sam. A bloody Sam_, Carly thought. _Wait_, _BLOODY?_ "Sam, what happened? Are you okay? Who hurt you? Ouch - your nose looks really bad - or is that blood coming from your mouth? Oh, my gosh, we have to get you too Miss Lola! Oh!"

Sam simply snorted as the girl rambled on, but she quickly learned that was a bad idea and snorting only made the pain in her nose worse.

Carly finally stopped talking and half-walked, half-carried Sam to the nurse's office.

---

"Everything seems just fine....but one more punch Samantha and that nose is done for. I'll write you two a slip excusing you from English - I know how much of a drag Briggs can be; I was in her class my senior year." Carly sighed of relief and thanked the nurse before turning on Sam.

"Sam, what happened? Like, did you and Mary Ann get in to another brawl or something?"

"I'll tell you if you help me ice my nose," Sam deadpanned. "Oh! Sorry." Carly gently pressed the ice to Sam's weakening nose. Sam winced at the pressure, but soon relaxed.

"She was...talking about you, and...I got mad. So, I confronted her. And she punched me. And I punched her...and, you know how it went."

"Sam, you did that for me?" Carly said after a while of walking in silence. The former best friends stopped outside of Miss Briggs' classroom.

Instead of replying, Sam smiled at the sight of a worried Freddie pacing in front of Miss Briggs' desk. The blond grabbed the ice from Carly's grip and walked into the classroom followed by Carly.

Freddie swallowed at the sight of her, but if Carly noticed she acted like she didn't. "Sorry we missed first period Miss Briggs. Me and Samantha had to stop by the nurse's office."

Miss Briggs nodded and Carly couldn't help but notice the disappointment in her eyes at not being able to punish them.

With one last glance at Sam and Freddie, she walked out of the deserted classroom.

Before Freddie could reply to Sam's story about where she had been the first period, the late bell rung signaling the start of second period.

---

"I was thinking we could go to the Groovy Smoothies; it's one of my favorite places. Have you ever been there?" Jorge asked, biting off one of his fish sticks.

"Been there? I used to go there almost every day after school!" Carly answered. "That sounds great. What day are you free?"

"Any day your free." Jorge answered smoothly. Carly giggled at this. "Then, how about Saturday?" Jorge nodded, shyly taking a fish stick from Carly's lunch tray.

Carly simply giggled once again and snabbed a tomato from his salad. The rest of lunch went that way, Carly taking food from his tray and Jorge hesitating before doing the same.

---

_"All achievement is the triumph of persistence." - John Rennie_

---

A/N: Yes, you've guessed right! We're getting to that point in our story where everything turns to mush and is all cute and stuff. But, trust me, there's still a lot of stuff to cover. Now for the disclaimer. I do not own iCarly, or that quote by John Rennie - but I'm pretty sure I made it obvious I didn't.:) Review?


	7. Together Again

iHave Changed

Chapter Seven

---

"Oh, my God! I haven't been here in ages!" Carly shouted over the blaring music playing throughout the local smoothie shop. "A lot of stuff changed!"

"Well," Jorge yelled, "Last year they closed it down for a couple of months and changed some stuff around."

Carly nodded. "Wanna dance?"

"No, my mama doesn't dance?" Jorge yelled to the brunette, raising a eyebrow in confusion. Carly shook her head no. She was about to yell her question again, but she could feel her throat getting sore from all of this shouting.

Carly forcefully yanked Jorge to the dance floor next to a strangely familiar looking brunette/blond couple. "I love this song!" Jorge shouted less loudly than before, seeing Carly and him were pressed tightly against each other and oh, God him and Carly are pressed tightly against each other! Jorge could feel his armpits getting sweatier by the minute. _Shoot!_

"Jorge, honey, what's wrong?" Carly mumbled in an almost angel like tone. She was well aware there was a fast song playing, but she couldn't take her eyes off the pair dancing next to them. It wasn't that far out there that Sam and Freddie could be on a date, too, but...

"Yeah, I'm fine. D'you wanna dance - like, not slow dance." Carly snapped her head up from Jorge's shoulder. "Oh, um, sure." Carly removed her arms from around Jorge's neck and he guided her with one hand on her waist deeper into the crowd of sweaty, dancing teenagers.

They eventually made it to the front of the dance floor and stared at each other for a second before deciding to just jump around like crazy animals since, unfortunately, they weren't anything near good dancers.

---

"Last dance of the night!" the D.J. called from the stage. Jorge whooped excitedly before quickly turning to Carly with a bright blush forming on the tip of his ears.

Carly laughed. "You're so timid! ...I kinda like you like this - all crazy and wild and excited." Jorge blushed even more at this comment.

Carly stopped her dancing when she spotted, no doubt at all, Sam climb on to the stage. She gave - Carly arched her neck to see the banner - D.J. Pucky a bear hug and a light kiss on the cheek. Then, the blond handed Sam his headphones and the beginning of "Teeth" by Lady Gaga blared through the Groovy Smoothies.

_I didn't know Sam was a Lady Gaga fan_, Carly thought. _He must be a relative_. Jorge followed Carly's gaze as her eyes landed on Freddie, and he stared right back. "Who's that?" Jorge whispered in her ear.

"An...old friend," Carly whispered in Jorge's ear. She was definitely not in the mood to shout.

Freddie slowly walked and shoved towards Carly and Jorge. He bit down tightly on his bottom lip and Carly was sure he was gonna start drawing blood.

"Hey, Carly. And you are...?"

"Jorge. Winnie. Jorge Demetri Leon Winnie, Carly June Shay's brand new boyfriend, and I would appreciate it if you let us continue dancing." Jorge snorted and possessively pulled Carly toward him by her waist.

"Jorge! It's just Freddie. We're just friends! Besides, we go way back." Jorge blushed furiously and ran off towards the bar, mumbling about "getting us a drink".

"He looks younger than us," Freddie said, breaking the silence between Carly and him.

"He should. Jorge's a sophomore," Carly answered. Freddie nodded and slowly lifted his eyes from his shoes to Carly's face.

"You wanna sit down with us and get something to eat?" Freddie finally said as Sam stepped down from the stage, sending a confused look at the sight of Carly and Freddie talking.

---

"It's been _way_ too long." Carly stuttered awkwardly, taking another sip of her smoothie.

Sam simply nodded, never looking up from playing with a loose string on her shirt. Freddie and Jorge had went off to go try to win the two girls a stuffed animal and that had left the two girls alone.

Carly glanced at Jorge and Freddie, smiling at the sight of Jorge playfully punching Freddie in the shoulder and Freddie doing the same thing.

"...Do you wanna dance?" Carly managed to squeak out as "Shake It" by Metro Station blared through out the smoothie shop. "I love this song."

"Um, I can't dance," Sam deadpanned, twirling the straw in her smoothie cup between her fingers.

"We couldn't dance when we did Random Dancing!" Carly said in her voice she hadn't used since the last iCarly.

Sam chuckled and got up from the table. "Alright, alright! Let's show 'em how it's done, cupcake." Sam grabbed Carly's hand and roughly grabbed her from her seat.

Carly gasped lightly before giggling along with the blond and following her out to the dance floor. They got right up to right in front of the stage and begun randomly jumping and shaking their bodies, having fun with each other for the first time in a little over a year.

The song switched from "Shake It" to "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. Together, the two girls danced until they were sweating like someone who had just won a one hundred mile race and it was a little over their curfew.

---

Carly hummed happily the lyrics to Cuttlefish's latest song as she opened her locker and got out her History book.

She yelped when strong arms wrapped around her waist, finally calming down when she heard Jorge's light chuckle. God, she loved the way he laughed.

He placed a kiss on her neck and lightened his hold on her. "Our first date turned out very good, no?"

Carly laughed and Jorge took this as a yes. "You up for the movies with Sam and Freddie on Saturday?"

"I'm up for it," Carly laughed again. Jorge released his arms from her waist and Carly turned so she could look at him. He slammed her locker shut and placed a hand on her lower backside.

"Mind if I walk you too class?" Jorge asked, trying to sound smooth. Carly simply laughed. She got on her tippy toes and pinched Jorge's cheek. "Your so cute when you try to be bad!"

Carly skipped off in the direction of her History class, Jorge following close behind with a slight frown on his face. He was not cute. He was a fine piece of Mexican meat. Not cute. _Hot_.

---

"Now, please flip to page 195 of your History workbooks..."

Carly tapped her pink and purple painted fingernails against her desk in the second to last row; before she had joined the Pop Committee, she would always sit in the first row, her hand always up eager to answer questions, occasionally scowling at Sam sleeping in the last row; once she had joined the committee, they had teached her to carve her name in a desk in the second to last row. Ever since, she had _owned_ this desk.

Sam sat directly behind her, pretending to snore. Her mind had been swimming with questions about last night at the Groovy Smoothies; Freddie and Jorge had became the best of friends over night, Carly and her had danced the night away....what did all this mean?

She was still insanely mad at Carly for the incident when Carly had been attacking Freddie with kisses, and for starting this whole mess anyway. On the other hand, ever since that Raven girl had kissed her and turned her lesbo and she had came out to Mark, he yelled at her and gave her a few smacks for good measure, she had noticed a huge change in the brunette. ...She wanted to forgive Carly, but she didn't want to forgive Carly.

Sam soon grew restless of all this thinking and tore a piece of paper from her NFE (Notebook For Everything) and scribbled a quick note with the pink pen Carly had given her for her 13th birthday.

She had never used the pen, calling it lame and _way _too girly, but when Carly had first started talking about joining the Pop Committee she'd felt compelled to use it.

Sam folded it into a airplane and threw it to Carly's desk. It barely brushed Carly's right ear before landing on the edge of the desk.

She heard Carly mutter something to herself and rub her right ear before carefully opening the note. Mrs. Mills had left the room to use the bathroom and told everyone to work on their worksheet; of course kids like Carly and Sam hadn't listened, starting to whisper to their friends nearby or pass around notes.

Carly gasped as her eyes scanned over the letter. She glanced quickly at Sam with a pure look of shock before continuing her reading.

It read,

_Dear Cupcake,_

_Last night was fun, but I'm not sure if I can exactly trust you yet. I'd like to ask you a few questions about some things - how 'bout a sleepover at your house like we used to do back in the old days? Oh, and by the way; that Mexican guy seems really nice. I'm happy for you._

_Later,  
Sam_

Carly bit her lip and turned the paper over. She scribbled her reply before turning around and throwing it to Sam. It hit Sam in the face and the blond accidentally bit down on a piece of the former airplane.

When Sam had gotten herself together, she cleared her throat before saying, "You've still got bad aim, Carls."

Carly laughed as Sam crumpled up the paper and threw it at Gibby. Gibby glared for a second and Sam glared back. This went on for about 40 seconds before Gibby jumped out of his seat and threw the letter away.

"So. I'm guessing you said yes?"

Carly laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes, I said yes!"

Sam smirked and Carly turned back around in her chair, finally starting on the History worksheet Mrs. Mills had passed out.

---

Sam wiped her sweaty palms against her jean skirt and hoped with all her might Carly or Spencer wouldn't smell her armpits. She grabbed the strap of her book bag once again and knocked on the apartment door.

It was silent for a moment before she heard shouting and loud screams of, _"Spencer!"_ and the sounds of things breaking.

Carly opened the door and waved the shorter girl in. "Spencer was being, well...Spence."

Sam nodded. "Where is that big kid, anyway? I miss him."

"Right here!" Spencer shouted, jumping out from the behind couch. He had one of those stupid giant cupcakes she had seen commericals for and there was a candle in it. The older Shay sibling had a present wrapped in Christmas wrapping in his left and he hurried over to the two.

"I thought you guys might wanna watch this - and I don't have any ham, Sam - Ha, that rhymes - so I hoped this cupcake would make up for it. It's 25x bigger than the normal cupcake!"

A light blush appeared on Carly's face and she thanked Spencer, taking the present from Spencer and Sam eagerly taking the giant cupcake. She blew out the candle and threw it out of the cupcake, plopping on to the couch and taking a large bite out of it.

Carly laughed at Sam's antics and grabbed a couple of napkins from the counter. She sat down next to Sam and watched as Sam devoured the cupcake. Sam stopped when she down to the last, little piece and turned to Carly with, what Carly had named, "Sam's Nervous Look."

"Aren't you gonna finish it?" Sam gulped one more time and handed Carly the plate with the little piece of cupcake on it. "You can have the last bit."

Carly smiled at her before eating the cupcake with one bite; that last piece might've been filling for a mouse, but not for a 17 year old girl.

She laid the plate on the coffee table and wiped Sam's face clean with the napkins. She got up from her seat and threw them out, coming back once again to her seat next to Sam.

Before Sam could start her questioning, Carly was sprouting out words like a sprinkler would water. "Sam, I'm so sorry for dumping you for the Pop Committee! And, and, kissing Freddie, and being such a jerk! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Carly finished desperately, blowing her nose with a tissue Sam had handed her. Sam gathered the brunette in her arms and just as Sam had guessed, the sound of her heartbeat helped to calm Carly down as she finished off a last few sobs and blew her nose again.

Carly lifted from Sam's embrace and shyly looked at her shoes. "I look horrible, don't I?"

"No, you don't," Sam soothed, sounding oddly Carly like._All the years of hanging out with Carly must've affected me weirdly_, Sam thought as she climbed in the elevator and pressed the floor to get too Carly's room.

She walked in the small room, walking into the even smaller bathroom - and it probably wouldn't be that small if Carly hadn't had so much stuff scattered around it.

Sam awkwardly set Carly down on the floor of the bathroom and placed a light kiss to her forehead. "We're gonna get you cleaned up, okay?"

Carly nodded as Sam thought about what Carly would always do when she was sick or sad and tried her best to imitate it. She grabbed a roll of tissues and wiped her face down. Then, she grabbed one of Carly's combs and brushed her hair.

Carly nodded and muttered a thanks before getting off the floor. Sam followed Carly's lead, following her into her bedroom.

Carly sat down on her single and patted the spot next to her. Sam sat and Carly turned on the TV.

They sat in silence for a moment before Sam decided to break through it. "I forgive you, cupcake. But you touch Freddie again and I'll kill you, bitch."

This sentence caused a loud laugh from Carly and Sam joined in, the two falling back on to the bed. Their limbs ended up entangled and Carly gave Sam an awkward hug, despite their complicated position.

Carly was going to say something else when she heard a light snore and saw an almost asleep Sam trying to keep herself awake.

"Go to sleep, Sam. We have a whole bunch of time to catch up." Sam smiled and Carly turned off the TV, Sam reaching over to turn off the lamp.

---

Carly yawned once again as she shoved another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Next to her, Sam was munching furiously on a strip of bacon.

Carly finished her bowl of cereal and cleaned up, grabbing her backpack from the couch and picking up the wrapped, rectangular present Spencer had told them to open last night.

"Sam, you can finish the bacon on the way to school." Carly sighed, shaking the present to see if she could figure out what lay inside.

Sam came up behind her carrying her backpack and four strips of bacon wrapped in a paper towel. Fortunately, Carly and Sam's search for some clothes Sam had left in her room had been successful.

"D'you wanna open it?" Sam shaked her head no, devouring another piece of bacon. "I'm eatin' bacon."

Carly slowly ripped the present open, smiling brightly at the "present" Spencer had given to Sam and her. It was a tape of Carly's ninth birthday, when she had just met Sam.

"Hey, Carls?" Sam started. But before Sam could finish, Carly was handing her the tape. "I know you want it, Sam. Besides, I have plenty of tapes of you and me already."

**A/N: And I shall end it here! I know you're probably thinking, _What else could possibly happen?_ But there's still a lot of stuff that's still gotta happen. Review -- OR ELSE! ...Nah, just kidding about the "or else" part.**


	8. Old Friends and New Ones

iHave Changed

Chapter Eight

---

"I think," Carly giggled, "Freddie can't breathe, Sam."

Sam's mouth formed a small 'O' and she quickly released Freddie of her headlock. "Sorry. I thought you had gotten stronger...I was kinda hoping you would win this fight. I like it when you're all mad."

Freddie blushed furiously while Carly just continued giggling and Jorge laughed so hard Freddie was afraid he'd choke on his food.

"Ladies...Freddie, Jorge." Freddie and Jorge nodded at Gibby as he sat down on the other side of Freddie.

"Guys, Brittany totally just winked at me!" Gibby shouted excitedly, jumping up from his seat and pointing in Brittany's direction.

Carly scowled and pulled Gibby back to his seat. "It's rude to point," Carly explained quickly at Gibby's hurt expression. "Besides....uh, no offense, but I'm pretty sure if Brittany's looking at anybody it's either Freddie or Jorge."

Gibby smirked - something that none of the teens at the table knew Gibby was capable of - and reached into his pocket, taking out 30 dollars and slamming it on the table.

"You wanna bet?" Gibby said. Sam smirked and gave him the thumbs up sign. Freddie looked at her confusedly.

"What? It's nice to know I teached the dork something!" Freddie simply laughed at her reply and threw a arm around her shoulders.

_Yes_, Carly concluded in her mind, _Sam has definitely taught Gibby something_. "What, exactly, are we betting on?" Sam questioned, taking another sip of her milk.

"That I can get Brittany to attend the End of the Year dance." There was a long silence at the table before Carly, Sam, Freddie and Jorge busted out laughing.

"Dude, not trying to be mean," Freddie started, "But there is no way Brittany would ever go out with you." Sam nodded in agreement, still laughing.

Jorge was attacking his food, trying to stuff his mouth so he wouldn't laugh anymore at the brunette.

"Okay, then. If you're so sure Brittany would never go out with me, then why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Gibby challenged, raising his eyebrow and the Sam-ish like smirk reappearing on his face once again.

Freddie looked ready to deny Gibby's challenge, but Sam was already digging through Freddie and her's pockets trying to find 30 dollars.

Carly and Jorge laughed at how whipped Freddie was as he reached into his wallet and payed the 30 dollars with much prodding from the blond.

"Shaboom," Gibby mumbled, strutting confidently over to the cheerleader's regular table.

"Sam...have you ever thought of the possibility that Gibby could actually convince Brittany to go with him to the End of the Year dance?" Carly gulped. As soon as Gibby had came over to the table Brittany had spun around and the two were now chatting like old friends to each other.

Sam shaked her head no, still shocked from the scene unfolding before her. They could see Gibby interrupt Brittany's non-stop talking (it was known all around Ridgeway that the Wesley's were all champions when it came to being chatterboxes) and start to say something. He finished talking and they could perfectly hear Brittany's excited squeal. She then jumped up from her seat and gave Gibby a big bear hug, giving him a kiss on the lips.

They stood there kissing for a minute before they seperated with a loud _SMACK_. Brittany smiled once again, showing off her pearly white teeth before sitting back down with the cheerleaders. Gibby stumbled over to the table with a goofy smile on his face and lipstick smeared on his lips.

---

"So you're not a lesbian?" Sam asked once again as Carly and her headed to History class.

"Yes, for the last time, that was just some silly rumor. The Pop Committee set me up; they gave me a coat that said I LOVE FUR or something stupid like that and Mark, of course, freaked out and dumped me 'cause he's big on cruelty to animals and now he thinks that I cheated on him with Raven when she's the one who kissed me, and I tryed to push her away!"

Sam's jaw dropped, stopping at the door of Mrs. Mills class. "I can't believe her!"

Carly lightly pushed Sam away from the door. "I can't, either." She giggled as Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You always cheer me up, Sam. That's why we're best friends -- _for life_."

Sam nodded, a small grin appearing on her face. But that was all Carly needed.

---

"Will, I swear, if you're not home for dinner tonight....!" Carly shouted into the fake phone, in character as Mable.

"I will, sweetie," Jorge assured from backstage. They had decided that for Act Five, during the phone scene, it'd be better for the audience if they could Jorge replying.

Carly's lips formed into a thin line. "Will, I am serious!" Carly shrieked, pretending to turn off the phone. Jorge walked out from backstage as the Drama Club members clapped.

"Oh, Jorge, Carly!" Mrs. Hunter exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart. "You two have so much chemistry!"

Jorge winked at Carly when the aging woman said this, causing a loud laugh to erupt from Carly. Mrs. Hunter raised a eyebrow at this and Carly quickly composed herself, not wanting Mrs. Hunter to question her sanity.

"Let's go over Act Six tomorrow, children," she started, "Be here ON TIME!" Mrs. Hunter bellowed, shooting Carly a glare.

Jorge possessively slung a arm around Carly's shoulder, as if to protect her from the fiery redhead.

Mrs. Hunter huffed at the duo, stalking out of the auditorium. Lisa laughed at Mrs. Hunter's reaction as she skipped up to the stage.

"Hey Carly," Lisa greeted. Carly nodded at her and Lisa got on her tip toes to kiss Jorge on the cheek. "You are just so adorable!"

Jorge squeaked in surprise as Lisa pinched his cheeks. "Is, what are you doing?"

Lisa patted Jorge affectionately on the shoulder, finally letting go of his cheeks. "I have no idea. Anyways, I haven't seen you in forever! Where you been?"

"Catching up with Sam and Freddie. We're friends again," Carly replied casually. A slight frown appeared on Lisa's face.

"That's....great, Carls," Lisa nodded at the brunette, forcing a bright smile. "Uh, I was gonna ask Jorge and you to come too my basketball game tonight but I can see you guys probably already have plans..."

"Lisa!" Carly shrieked before Jorge could say anything - as usual. "Of course we'll be there! I can't believe you would even think something like that!"

Lisa blushed, playing with the hem of her shirt. "You're the only person who would talk with me after the whole Raven thing...I owe you. A lot."

Lisa blushed even harder, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "Thanks, Carly. You're a great friend." The Chinese girl skipped off the stage, happily humming a song they had went over today at practice.

"Carly!" Jorge shouted as soon as they heard Lisa shut the door of the auditorium. "The basketball game is Saturday! We're going on a double date with Sam and Freddie Saturday!"

Carly froze, her insult in response to Jorge yelling at her stopping at the tip of her tongue.

---

"What are we gonna do?" Carly whined to Jorge over the phone, slapping a hand over her face.

_"I don't know,"_ Jorge replied. There was a slight ruffling as the younger boy opened a bag of chips. _"I'm not Lisa Zabini's friend - and you were friends with Sam and Freddie way before I was."_

Carly groaned in annoyance. "So you're gonna make me choose all on my own?"

_"Yeah, pretty much."_ Jorge said, eating another chip from the bag.

---

Carly grabbed a towel, stepping out of the shower. It was Saturday, and she had made a decision - a decision that was sure to work; the basketball game started at 12:00 a.m., and she was supposed to be at the skating rink by 10:00. So all she had to do was leave at around 11:40 and, as Gibby would say, shaboom!

---

"Hey guys," Carly greeted as she sat down next to Jorge. "Toxic" by Britney Spears was heard throughout the ice rink and there were hundreds of people skating out on the rink, and some were sitting at a table talking with friends.

"I knew you'd be late. Your late for everything," Sam laughed. She licked her ice cream again before taking a bite out from the vanilla cone.

Freddie looked uncomfortable, his eyes focused on Sam's repeated licks. Carly could admit she felt herself feeling icky as she thought of all the things that could possibly be going through Freddie's mind.

"Hey, Jorge, you know how to ice skate?" Carly asked, rising from her seat. Freddie and Sam didn't notice.

"No, but I know how to skate?" Jorge said uneasily, rising from his chair all the same.

Carly laughed, taking Jorge's hand and leading him to the floor. "Okay, I think that'll help a little. C'mon, I'll teach you how."

---

Lisa frowned down at her watch. _12:00_. She knew Carly wouldn't show...but for some reason, she really excepted Carly to come.

Rona Burger rubbed Lisa's back comfortingly. Lisa smiled at the girl. It was well-known around the school that Rona had a bit of a anger issue, and most people hated her, but if Rona was trying to comfort her it was obvious she had had a change of heart.

Just as Lisa was about to compliment her, she was interrupted by Rona. "YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THIS LOCKER ROOM RIGHT NOW OR I WILL MURDER YOU!" Lisa suddenly felt very little and she hurried out of the locker room just as they were about to serve the ball.

---

_"Lisa, Lisa!"_

Carly furrowed her eyebrow as she heard the faint sound of Lisa's name being shouted repeatedly. She was hoping to apologize to Lisa about forgetting about her basketball game, but aparrently she had missed something.

Jorge, Sam and Freddie all looked as confused as Carly was. "Who's Lisa?" Freddie and Sam asked at the same time.

"She's in the Drama Club with us," Jorge explained, "Like the only person who hanged out with Carly after the Raven incident."

Sam and Freddie nodded. "And I was supposed to go too her basketball game on Saturday but I got side tracked hanging out with you guys and now she probably hates me."

All of their faces fell at this as they tried to think of something to say. After a moment Sam's face brightened and she grabbed on to Freddie's arm in pure glee.

"Aha! I have an idea, Carls!" the blond started. "Carly, you should throw Lisa a party! I know when you threw me that birthday party for my fifteenth I felt pretty nice."

Freddie nodded with Sam. "That's a great idea, Sam." Sam hummed happily as Freddie planted a light kiss on her lips.

"I excepted you to like it, Freddie. Sam totally has got you whipped!" Jorge laughed. Carly giggled along with Jorge, finally replying to Sam's suggestion once she got her breath back.

"You know," Carly started, craning her neck to try to figure out why they were people chanting Lisa s name, "That might just work."

The chanting of _"Lisa, Lisa!"_ seemed to get closer until the first bell rung and a handful of students marched past Sam, Carly, Freddie and Jorge. They were carrying Lisa and she was waving to all the students who hadn't been at the game. Her smile disappeared when she saw Carly and the tall girl gave her the thumbs down sign.

The foursome's encouraging smiles disappeared at this. Carly quickly took action and pulled one of the students from the mob of Lisa chanters. "How come they're all carrying Lisa around the school?" Carly questioned, holding a firm grip on the excited girl's arm.

"You weren't at the game? It was the championship, the most important game of the season! The Knights were winning by one point and with one second to spare Lisa scored a shot! We went into overtime and the rule was whoever scores the first shot wins; as soon as it started, Lisa drove to the basket and we won!"

Carly gaped. "That's...that's amazing!" The girl nodded. She made to break from Carly's grasp but she quickly pulled her back in. "Are you guys going to throw a party for her? Her birthday is coming up on Saturday so it'd be perfect timing!"

The girl's eyes widened. "That's a great idea! ...But I can't plan a party. I've got a chess tournament coming up this weekend. Do you think you could plan it?"

The two couples shared a look. "Oh, I'd just be delighted!" Carly let go of the girl's arm and she eagerly took off.

"We better get to class," Freddie sighed just as the late bell rung. They all nodded while Sam just crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against Jorge's locker.

"Sam, come on," Freddie prodded. He pulled on her shirt and she slyly grinned. "You and me have some business to take care of," Sam purred. Freddie's mouth formed a perfect 'O' and he dropped his books, running off to God knows where with Sam.

---

"So I was thinking...how about we host it at that Water Resort north of your neighborhood? Lisa loves swimming. I mean, of course she loves swimming, she's on the team! ...At least, I think that means she loves swimming...Jorge, what if I mess this party up?"

"Carly, even if you totally screw this whole party up, if I was Lisa I'd still be impressed." Jorge soothed, rubbing in circles on Carly's stomach.

After school they hadn't been able to find Sam and Freddie, so Carly and Jorge had decided to start planning for the party. Now, they were in Carly's bed, lazy kisses exchanged in between brainstorming for the party.

Carly scowled up at Jorge. "It's obvious you don't realize just how mad females - especially girls like Lisa - get over stuff like..._THAT_."

Jorge laughed again, kissing Carly's forehead and continuing rubbing the circles on her stomach.

"I say go for the Water Resort. After school tomorrow we can go down there and try to schedule the party, and then we can get started on the guest list. After that, all we'll have to do is buy our gift for Lisa and just wait until Saturday."

"It's a surprise party, Jorge," Carly started, "How are we gonna get Lisa down there? She probably hates you and me and she doesn't know Sam and Freddie."

"I think the answer is obvious, Carly. Shaboom." Carly wrinkled her nose when Jorge finished the sentence before bursting out laughing.

---

**A/N: One more chapter left, guys! Since this is the start of my two week break I should finish this up soon. The new chapter of The Forgotten should hopefully be out soon; after this is over I m gonna start my new multi-chapter Criffin and working on my first Zoey 101 story. Now...review, please!:)**


	9. Carly's Happily Ever After

iHave Changed

Chapter Nine

---

"Password?" Carly sighed and rubbed her temple impatiently. She had been hoping to run in to Gibby so she could ask him about helping out with the surprise party, but unfortunately for some unknown reason he had been absent. Brittany suggested that she go too Jeremy a.k.a Germy's house and see if he was there. No way was she excepting to be asked for a password.

"I-I don't know the password." Carly felt her mouth get dry. There was a groan from behind the door.

"I-I don't -- _SNEEZE_ -- know the pass -- _SNEEZE_-- word," Germy mocked. He laughed for a second, sneezed, and then laughed some more.

Carly clenched her fist. She raised it up to the small opening of the door where you could see two pairs of brown eyes and punched the one on the left.

His feminine scream was interrupted by a loud sneeze and he disappeared from the opening. Carly twisted the knob and roughly pushed it open, surprised that it wasn't locked. The brunette was greeted by a sneezing Jeremy fumbling through a mini fridge for an ice pack.

"Is Gibby here?" Carly asked delicately, putting a comforting hand on Jeremy's shoulder. He stiffened from the touch but soon relaxed into it.

"Yeah," Jeremy started -- _SNEEZE_, "And sorry about making fun of you."

Carly backed up from Jeremy as he violently sneezed once again. She hurried to find Gibby, almost falling on her knees as she pushed through the green and pink beads acting as a door to the room.

"Carly?" Gibby wheezed. He was sprawled out on the couch with a blanket covering his pale form and the remote to the TV was hanging limply in his hand.

"Gibby! Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" Carly sat down on the old couch, putting a hand to his forehead. "You're burning up!"

"I'm sick. My parents decided it would be safer for everyone if I just hanged out at Jeremy's bachelor pad." Gibby finished this sentence with a sly grin before bursting into loud coughs.

"Hey, Gibby, do you think you could help me with something?" Carly winced, scooting farther away from the boy so his germs wouldn't attack her.

Gibby nodded as he gulped down a glass of water. Carly took a deep breath. Who knew she'd ever be this desperate for Gibby's help?

"Well, see, I'm throwing my friend Lisa Zabini from Drama Club a party since she helped the girls basketball team win the championship and I could really use your help, Gibby...."

---

Carly looked around the library one more time, making sure Lisa was nowhere in sight.

"Alright," Carly started, "Let's check some things off, first of all." The brunette took out a purple notebook. On the front in glitter the word's _CARLY_ _SHAY'S_ were neatly printed.

She decided to ignore Sam, Freddie, and Jorge's light laughs. "Freddie, did you make the invite's?"

"Yes, m'am!"

"Good, good." Carly checked off the little box next to the word invitations. "Guys, were they handed out?"

"Yes!"

"Yep!"

"Yeah."

Carly checked it off. "Now, who can-"

"Urgh," Sam groaned, leaning back in her seat. "Jasmine Tearra and Chase Zepher can't come. Except for that, every body's available. We all did what we were 'assigned'. Now, please, I'd like to go too lunch."

Carly scowled at Sam as she packed up her stuff. "Remember, guys. Saturday, be there at 12:00 sharp to decorate."

---

"Lisa Zabini?" Lisa freezed, her hand tightly gripping the locker door. A cold hand was gripping her shoulder and Lisa Zabini was not to be touched.

She slowly spun around. "I have come to escort you to your _partay_!" Gibby shouted, puffing out his chest. His shirt was off and he was wearing nothing but a bed sheet.

"Gibby, I thought you were sick," Lisa deadpanned. She turned back around and shut her locker, leaning down to swing her rainbow colored messenger bag from the floor of the deserted hallway.

Lisa started to walk too the doors of the high school that would release her. The bottle blond was closely followed by Gibby.

"A cold doesn't let down the Gibster!" Gibby said eagerly, blocking Lisa from leaving Ridgeway.

"Okay, then. Now please tell me why you're wearing a bed sheet." Gibby's eyes widened and he looked down at his outfit.

"Er, I don't know. I just felt like it. Anyways, Carly's gonna be really mad if I don't get you down to the party."

"What party?" Lisa screamed. She roughly grabbed on to Gibby's toga, ignoring Gibby's warnings. "Look, I don't wanna hear about Shay and I sure as hell don't wanna be bothered with your crazy talk!"

"But-but Carly's throwing you a surprise party! She wants to be friends with you again, and I promised to help," Gibby stuttered, trying to free the bed sheet of Lisa's tight grasp.

The aspiring actress freezed, her cheeks starting to get hot. She grasped Gibby's toga tighter and before she could say anything else, the toga was gone and she was staring at Gibby's naked body.

"OH MY GOD!"

---

"We're almost there," Gibby exclaimed, his clammy hand covering her eyes.

"We better be!" Lisa snapped. "We've been walking for almost half an hour!"

"Excuse me for getting a little lost!" Lisa sighed in relief when Gibby's hand finally left her eyes and she wiped away the sweat that Gibby had left around her eyes.

"Harry Curly's Water Resort?" Lisa laughed, "Isn't this kind of...I don't know, for kids?"

Gibby rolled his eyes as he grabbed Lisa's elbow and led her into the resort.

---

"Here we go!" Gibby yelled happily. Lisa groaned and tore out of Gibby's grip.

Lisa grabbed the knob to the Private Party Room in the back of the restaurant and shoved open the door.

"Surprise!"

Lisa did a sharp intake of breath at the scene before her. On the wall, there was a dark blue banner that had _WE LUV U, IS!._ In the center of the large room was a long table with _hundreds_ and _hundreds_ and _millions_ of chocolate candies and....

"Lisa, are you drooling?" Lisa gasped and quickly spun around to come face to face with Carly.

"Did you do all this?" Lisa said rather breathlessly, gesturing to the dancing teens in their bathing suits.

"Look, Lisa, I'm sorry we haven't been hanging out a lot since Sam, Freddie, and me started hanging out and I've been a big jerk. But just because you make new friends doesn't mean you can't hold on to the old ones."

Lisa smiled and suddenly felt her eyes water. "Carly, nobody has ever done anything this nice for me. I-I don't know how to thank you!"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," Carly teased. The two girls fell into a laughing fit and were joined by a smirking Sam.

"I believe we haven't met, Miss Zabini," Sam said slyly, bowing to Lisa. Carly and Lisa laughed once more and Lisa helped Sam from the floor and pulled her into a bear hug.

The juniors pulled apart and Lisa offered a hand. "I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Samantha. But call me Sam. Seriously." Lisa smiled as Sam and her shook hands. "I think I can manage that."

---

"If I didn't have you, I know I would die!"

Carly sang the last line of the final song to the play and Jorge took his cue, dipping the brunette and then pulling her in for a quick kiss.

The audience clapped and Carly pulled from Jorge's arms. The rest of the cast skipped on to the stage and they all joined hands, bowing, officially ending the play.

The curtains were closed and they were greeted by a laughing Mrs. Hunter. "That was wonderful, kids, just fantabulous!"

Lisa giggled at Mrs. Hunter's use of words as the redhead gathered her things. "There will be a party saying thanks to the cast held at my house. All of you are invited to come!"

The cast cheered as Mrs. Hunter hurried from backstage. Carly turned to face Lisa and they hugged, Jorge jokingly joining the group hug.

Sam and Freddie jogged over to the three, holding a box of chocolates. "That was awesome!" Freddie congratulated, shoving the box into Jorge's hands.

"What he said," Sam added, playfully punching Jorge in the arm. He smiled brightly at the blond and opened the box.

"Saam!" Carly whined, taking the heart-shaped box from Jorge. "Did you eat all of it?"

Sam looked away from them, attempting to change the topic. "Me and Freddie sneaked back here. That security guard lady told us if we weren't apart of the play we couldn't come backstage."

"Sam, Freddie!" Carly exclaimed. She held her look of disappointment for a moment before they all burst out laughing.

"So, I was thinking," Lisa started, "Private party at my place?"

"Sounds good to me," Freddie nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The five could hear a band messing up a Beatles song and the audience booing them. Brittany and Gibby came through the curtains. They appeared to be doing the tango and the duo was humming along to the song, sounding just as off-key as the band.

"_Bonjour_!" Brittany said smoothly, gasping when Gibby suddenly spinned her.

"Wrong language, babe," Gibby said in a husky tone, his voice suddenly sounding low.

Brittany swooned - literally swooned - and Gibby dipped her before they started dancing their way to the other side of the back of the stage.

"That was random."

---

**A/N: And I end this story on a Gibby-related note! I loves me the Gibby *insert fan-girlish squeal here*! Gosh, I can't believe it's over! It feels like I've been writing this story forever...and, this is probably one of the best stories I'm ever gonna come up with on FF.**

**I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, favorited, story alerted, rated, y'know the works!:)**

**-Cee**


End file.
